joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Two Shoes (Series)
Jimmy Two Shoes is the show where the crazy teenager likes some funny explosions. Team Two Shoes 'Jimmy Two Shoes' James "Jimmy" Two-Shoes is the eponymous protagonist of the cartoon Jimmy Two-Shoes. He is a perpetually optimistic, thrill-seeking 14-year-old boy. Jimmy is tall, has blonde hair and a gap in his teeth. He wears a light green shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He has a mission to spread happiness to Miseryville, which makes him a source irritation to Lucius Heinous VII, whom Jimmy nicknames "Lucy". He is often seen doing extreme activities despite Heloise's warnings. Jimmy is also distracted very easily and always thinks he can make anything fun. One of Jimmy's favorite things to do is hang out with his best friends Beezy and Heloise. He often acts before he thinks. In "Catalouge of Misery" it is shown he may have financial problems. Jimmy also has courage and will quickly step into a life threatening situation to help people. His superhero identity is Power Squid, in which he dons a squid-based "muscle enhancer" invented by Heloise, with a set of purple gloves and a mask. His main powers are shooting ink from the squid's tentacles and he can use the tentacles as an extra pair of arms. 'Beezy J. Heinous' One of Jimmy's best friends, a giant, red, devil-like monster who wears a pair of brown shorts. He is classified as clueless, lazy, self-centered and the teenage son of Lucius Heinous the Seventh. He looks somewhat like his father but is much bigger and has a tail. He is one of the bigger monsters in Miseryville, but it is shown in 'Best Prank Ever' that not only a year ago he was the same height as Lucius and Samy. Beezy has been known to play the electric keyboard in "Spew Tube" and "A Cold Day in Miseryville". 'Heloise' A super-intelligent yet destructive small girl and one of Jimmy's best friends. She is seen as an evil genius who enjoys spreading chaos wherever she goes though she has the appearance of a diminutive, charming little girl with high-lighted blond hair and dark blue eyes. She is often seen wearing a maroon gown, regardless of location, and has been seen occasionally wearing glasses or shades. She usually wears her hair in a pony-tail and she has a scar on her forehead that is mostly covered by her hair. It is shown that she has feet in "Heloise's Big Secret" and the shape of her legs is briefly shown in "The Terrific Trio," but all of her outfits are full-length and reach the ground, so they have really never been seen. However, she does wear pants and shoes in the episode "Something About Herman" so it has been proven she has feet. She apparently does not attend school, instead she works for Lucius as the head of research and development at Misery, Inc. Her job is to create despair-inducing products for the company. Whenever she tries to scientifically explain her inventions/plans to Jimmy and Beezy she usually has to give a dumb-down version of the idea so they can understand. Category:2009 series debut Category:Disney XD Category:Teletoon Category:Canadain Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Rated G Category:Action Adventure Category:Comedy Series Category:TV Shows Category:Shows